


Forgiveness Isn't Easy

by GenKay



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Fucked Up, Graphic Description, Guilt, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Physical Abuse, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay
Summary: Everyone keeps telling Miguel to forgive Robby, but he can’t. Not after what he did. To forgive might be divine, but revenge feels better.Graphic violence and sexual content. Miguel pov. Twist Ending.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	1. During

_This isn’t fair. I was here from the start. The very beginning. I should be here now._

Miguel had been so excited about it too – Sensei Lawrence finally taking Cobra Kai back. The grand reopening. The students returning (not all, but a lot). His mom hadn’t agreed to it yet, but she would – he knew that. He’d shown up for the very first practice in his gi, talking to students – his friends – both old and new. Telling them he was better, that he was ready to kick some ass and so ready for things to just be normal again. When Sensei Lawrence had come in, yelling at them to fall in line, he’d been in the front as usual. That was his natural place, after all.

“Miguel, what are you doing here?” Sensei had said, surprised.

“You can’t start training yet.” Johnny had said, bringing him into his new office. “Your back is still not a 100% yet. You can hurt yourself.”

That wasn’t fair. It was true though. His stamina was not what it used to be and he could still feel a stiffness in his back and neck. It felt like there was something there – something hard and unmoving that he only felt when he tried to move. Something that blocked his muscles from shifting right. Something that got in the way when he tried to turn his head or his torso.

But that was why he needed this, needed to train. To find a way to work around that thing. To get his body back to the way it used to be. To feel normal again. To feel strong again.

“Sensei, c’mon.” Miguel argued. “This is a new beginning for Cobra Kai. I was here the first time and I should be here now.”

“You are here, Miguel.” Johnny replied. “And you’ll always be my student. You _will_ train again, just not right away. You need to get better first. Wait till the doctors give you the go ahead. Until then, just focus on your PT.”

“The doctors don’t know shit, okay.” Miguel insisted. “I know my body. I know I’m ready for it. I know I’m strong enough.”

Johnny just shook his head firmly.

“Sensei, please. The tournament is just a few months away.” Miguel tried a different angle. “I need to start training right now if I want to win this thing.”

Johnny frowned, surprised. “You are not participating in the tournament! Not this year.”

“B-but…” Miguel had that sinking feeling again. “But this is my last chance. I’ll be eighteen the next time.”

“Still not happening.”

Miguel wasn’t going to give in that easy. If reason didn’t work, then…

“You can’t stop me from participating.” He said stubbornly. “You can kick me out of the dojo but I’ll still fight. Unaffiliated if I have to.”

_There. Your choice now. You can either let me prepare safely with you and you can risk me doing it without you. I already know what you are going to choose._

“Miguel, listen to me.” Johnny said deliberately. “ _Nobody_ is going to let you participate. Your mom’s gonna forbid it and the guys at the tournament won’t take the risk. If you get hurt… there is too much liability there. Even if you somehow trick your way in, I’ll tell them about your injury and you’ll be disqualified before your first match. You are not getting back into karate until your doctors say so. Got it?”

He felt like he was falling again. Sailing through the air, trying to grab on to something to break his fall. And like before, he found nothing.

“Go home, kid.” Johnny said gently. “Just… focus on getting better for now. We’ll figure this out when you are ready.”

* * *

Miguel stormed out of the dojo, fuming. He ignored the concerned glances from other students, the milling around clearly waiting for him to get out and practically ran out of there. If he’d stopped, if he’d talked to them, he knew he’d have started crying in shame. This wasn’t fair. He didn’t deserve this. He had done nothing wrong. He’d shown mercy and he was being punished for it. He never should’ve let Robby Keene go.

Keene, yes. It was all his fault. His doing. The guy had it out for Miguel since the moment he’d shown up in his life. Miguel had really wanted to impress Mr. LaRusso. To win him over and make things right between him and Sensei – but Keene had beaten him to it. He had turned Sam against Miguel – lied and manipulated his way into her heart. Aisha had told him that Sam hadn’t known about him returning the medal – which meant Keene had lied to her. And somehow, Sam still didn’t see it. Somehow, she still believed that Robby was the good guy in all of this.

He’d taken Sensei from Miguel. Just walked in and claimed him like he’d belonged to him all along. He’d taken karate from him – the one thing he’d been good at. He’d take him pride, his dignity, his self-confidence. And now Miguel wasn’t even allowed to fight back for it.

It was all Keene’s fault. Everything.

Miguel didn’t even notice it when he made it back to his apartment complex. He just wanted to go to his room, slam the door, yell in frustration and anger and not see anybody for the rest of the day. But he paused when he passed Sensei’s place. Sensei would be at training all day, but _he_ would be there. Keene had moved in with Sensei, after all.

_Don’t do it. It’s not worth it. It’ll end up like last time all over again. You don’t want that to happen again._

Miguel ignored that voice and walked up to the door, knocking firmly.

“Dad’s not here.” Robby said tonelessly when he opened the door and saw Miguel there. He had the same suspicious, slightly derisive look on his face that Miguel had seen before. He looked freshly out of shower – hair wet and pulled back and he was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and cargo-shorts.

“I know.” Miguel replied, pushing his way past him inside. “I just saw him at the new dojo.”

“So what are you doing here?” Robby said in a tone which meant he didn’t care one way or the other.

_What AM I doing here? Why am I talking to this jerk who has brought me nothing but misery? What exactly am I looking for here? An apology? Contrition? Sympathy? Revenge?_

“Sensei says he’s not gonna train me anymore.” Miguel spat out angrily. “Did you have anything to with this, you asshole? Did you tell him not to let me participate in the tournament?”

Robby’s face seemed bored, but he was looking at Miguel with cold, calculating eyes. Like he was seeing something strange, some odd science experiment, and was trying to decide how to handle it.

“Answer me!” Miguel demanded.

“Why would I tell dad to do that?” Robby shrugged. “I want you participate in the tournament.”

_You do?_ No – he was lying. Trying to get in Miguel’s head like he’d gotten into everyone else’s.

“So I can kick your ass properly this time.” Robby finished with a smirk.

Miguel could feel the heat rising within him, but he controlled himself. _Nothing good will come from starting a fight here._

“ _You_ are taking part in the tournament?” Miguel asked tightly.

Robby shrugged again, that smug, superior look never leaving his face.

“So why aren’t you training with Sensei?” Miguel could use words to hurt people too. “He didn’t want you there? Don’t think Mr. LaRusso would either.”

Robby’s smirk widened, like he knew something Miguel didn’t.

“Actually, they are _both_ going to train me.” He replied.

No, that didn’t make sense. Things might be better between them, but – “Sensei is not gonna run a dojo with Mr. LaRusso.”

“They are not. It’s just me – one student and two senseis.” Robby gloated. “Dad didn’t think his students would be too happy to have me there, so he and Mr. LaRusso are going to train me separately. Some kind of special training.”

_No. No. No. No. No._ This wasn’t happening. How could this be happening? Keene was the bad guy here – how was he getting everything while Miguel was left with nothing? Sensei, Sam, Karate, special training, the tournament, even Mr. LaRusso’s approval – Keene didn’t deserve any of it. Not after what he’d done. Miguel did. And yet, somehow, he was taking everything and Miguel was powerless to stop it.

“You are lying.” Miguel said, quietly. It had to be a lie. Sensei would never betray him like that.

“See for yourself.” Robby answered. “Come to Miyagi dojo sometime. That’s where we are gonna train. Hey, maybe Sam will be there.”

Miguel flinched and regretted showing weakness immediately. But Robby’s eyes didn’t miss that. His smirk twisted some more as he zeroed in on the target.

“That’s how it started between us the first time.” He said, reminiscing. “The two of us, sparring together, hot and sweaty. I always took off my shirt for her. She liked looking at me like that. Maybe we’ll start up again. Bet she’d love to see me kick your ass in the tournament.”

Miguel’s face was flushed and his ears were ringing. _He’s goading you. Taunting you. Trying to make you react. Don’t fall for it. Don’t give into it. Don’t let him make you the bad guy in all this._

“But… I guess that’s never gonna happen anyway.” Robby’s face changed into something like mocking pity. “I mean, the way you are now, you’d probably end up back in a wheelchair in your first match. For good this time.”

Robby turned his back to Miguel, slowly, deliberately. Like he didn’t even see Miguel as a threat anymore. Like he thought Miguel was too weak to do anything. Like Kyler had done to him before.

Miguel saw red. _Strike First._

* * *

He charged forward with a yell, not giving Robby any time to react before his shoulder slammed into the other boy’s back. Robby stumbled forward, his body crashing into the wall and crumbling to the ground. Just as quickly, he was back on his feet, crouching and squaring off against Miguel with his guard up. He had a smug look on his face, like he thought he’d already won.

_He did. You let him goad you into a fight. That’s what he wanted._

_Doesn’t matter. I’m still gonna kick his ass._

Miguel didn’t need training for this. The Cobra Kai moves Sensei had taught him were etched deep in his bones. He could do this on instinct and muscle memory alone. He may not be as strong as before, as flexible or as durable, but he was still tough. Tough enough to kick this mouthy punk’s ass.

And he wasn’t the only one out of practice. Robby had been out of the game too. And he’d needed it more. While Miguel had started practicing on his own the moment he was able to, Robby clearly hadn’t. The school fight had gone to his head, apparently. He thought that he’d won that when he’d destroyed Miguel. He didn’t seem to remember that he’d never have had that chance if Miguel hadn’t shown mercy.

The first punch was sloppy, uncoordinated, the fist swinging too wide. Miguel saw it coming a mile away and easily moved back to avoid it. The second one was obvious to and Miguel blocked it, kicking out with his own leg that the same time. His shin connected Robby’s thigh, just above the knee and Robby moved back out of range, limping a little.

“You hit like a girl.” Robby said, still smirking.

Miguel sneered back. Given how girls at Cobra Kai hit, that wasn’t much of an insult.

_I’m gonna mess that pretty face up. I’m gonna pound it until its broken and bleeding._ Miguel saw it flash in front of his eyes for a fraction of the second – a black and blue bruise covering the eye, blood pouring from the nose, lip cut and swollen, eyes wide with fear…

_No, leave the face alone. If Sensei sees it, he’ll know…_

Miguel rushed in, swinging his fists, but Robby had his guard up. He blocked, deflected, blocked again and then parried, pushing Miguel’s arm and shoulder with both hands, pushing him to the side. Miguel used that, turned with the move, swinging his other arm around and catching the side of Robby’s head with his elbow.

Robby grunted, stumbled back and Miguel followed it up with a leg sweep, putting him on the ground flat on his back. Miguel immediately jumped up, landing on him with a knee to the abs that made all the air go out of the other boy in a whoosh. Robby curled and groaned, but had enough sense to roll away, before Miguel could follow that up.

_Not good enough. Those abs were flexed and I didn’t sink deep enough. He’s gonna have more stamina. He can outlast me._

_Not if he keeps getting his ass kicked. He can’t wear you down unless he actually lands a blow. Wear him down before he can do that._

Robby was standing up again, still crouching, one arm around his middle, but the other keeping his guard up. He wasn’t smirking anymore. He wasn’t trash talking. He was serious now, focused, with a just a hint of fear in his eyes. _He still thinks he can win this. Can’t wait to turn that fear into full-blown panic. You’ll be begging for mercy by the time I’m done, but I won’t show you any. Not this time._

Robby came at Miguel next and Miguel got his guard up, but Robby ducked sideways at the last moment, landing a punch on his side, right on the ribs. _Weak, Keene._ It had no strength behind it. Even lax, Miguel was able to absorb it and answer with a punch to the shoulder of his own. _Either he is really out of practice or I’m in his head._

He swung to the side, not losing balance and came at Miguel again, fists swinging. Miguel moved back, blocking and dodging, staying just out of reach. He absorbed a hit to the arm, another to his thigh and then again to his other shoulder, but he kept his guard up and waited for his chance.

And there it was, legs spread too wide, the twisting torso off-balance. Miguel closed the gap, planting his leg inside Robby’s, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him. Robby flew sideways, landing on his back with an “umphf” and started rolling out of reach right away.

_Not this time._ Miguel was on his back before he could roll away, landing blow after blow anywhere he could reach. Robby’s arms were up protectively, but the fists still landed all over – the back of his head, his shoulders, his back, his sides, his ribs. Miguel was so focused raining down on him that he didn’t notice Robby bring his legs up under him until he threw him off with violent jerk. Miguel rolled himself to avoid any follow-up attack and they both got to their feet at the same time.

Miguel was panting now and covered in sweat. His body was still not used to working out this hard. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this. Robby was breathing hard too, but not as much as Miguel. And while he was shifting uncomfortably, Miguel knew that he could take a lot more. Defense was his style after all and he’d wait until Miguel was exhausted and then take him down easy. _Gotta take him down before that._

“Think you can win the tournament like this?” Miguel panted, recovering his breath. “You are getting your ass kicked by the guy who’d lose the first round.”

Robby was scared now. Miguel could see the fear in his eyes and it made his blood rush south. He could feel himself getting harder in his _gi_. _This is why I came here – to see this look in his eyes. To prove to him that he didn’t break me. To show him that even weakened, I’m still stronger than him. You can’t beat me, Robby. You never could. I’ll regain my strength and one by one, I’ll take everything back. And then I’m taking everything else you have left._

Miguel sprang forward and Robby immediately brought his arms up. _A feint, dumbass._ He swung his leg, catching Robby in the knee, making him grunt in pain and stumble. Robby limped back, grabbing his injured leg and Miguel rushed forward, tackling him in the middle. He felt the air go out of the other boy as he took him to the ground. Robby hiked his hips, wrapping them around his waist but Miguel was already pounding on him. Robby might have his hands up protecting his face, but Miguel wasn’t after that in the first place. He rained down on the weaker boy, his knuckles sinking deeper into the muscle every time, making him grunt in pain. He ground his growing erection against the thigh, showing Robby how much he was enjoying beating him up.

Robby twisted his hips, throwing him off again, but this time Miguel got up first. His opponent was still on his hands and knees trying to get up when Miguel jumped on his back. He wrapped one arm around his neck, going for a sleeper, while the other punched repeatedly into his unguarded side. _No good._ Robby had his chin down, preventing Miguel from clinching the hold. He tried to push in anyway, rubbing his hard-on against the butt under him for distraction, but Robby still had enough sense to not let him. So he slapped the back of his head instead in a ringing blow and jumped off before he was thrown off.

Robby was disoriented now, clearly in pain. He wouldn’t last long like this, Miguel knew. But Miguel was getting tired too – sweat was rolling down him and his back was starting to feel stiffer. The blood rushing to his head and other parts was making him a little dizzy.

Robby rushed him this time, trying to go for a tackle. _Not enough distance. Not enough momentum._ Miguel moved with it, turning around. He dropped the point of his elbow on the back of Keene’s head - once, twice, thrice. He lifted his knee, again and again, into the softening midsection until he felt the arms around him loosen.

He grabbed the hem of the yellow t-shirt, pulling it over his enemy’s head and blinding him hockey-style. He pulled Robby straighter, punching his abs again and again until he felt them give in completely. He pulled off the shirt completely and let him drop to the floor, coughing and wheezing.

_I’m winning this. I’m dominating him like never before. I’m the one getting stronger and he’s getting weaker._ He was fully hard now. He reached down to grab and adjust himself. _Don’t get cocky. This is what happened the last time. You dropped your guard and he used that for a sneak-attack._ The memory brought his anger rushing back.

He dropped a knee on the shoulder and grabbed Robby’s arm, twisting and pulling. Robby barely put up any resistance this time. Soon enough, they were back at the school fight again, with Miguel pinning him to the floor, arm twisted behind him painfully in an inescapable hold.

He could see half of Robby’s face, turned sideways, twisting in pain and attempts to escape. There was fear in his eyes and his breaths came out panicked. This was what had lulled Miguel into showing mercy the last time. _Not again._

“Think you can compete with a broken arm?” Miguel mocked Robby as he struggled harder. “How about I rip this out of the socket this time?”

“You don’t have the balls.” Robby said through gritted teeth.

Beaten down and broken and the asshole still has the nerve to talk back. Miguel almost did break the arm then and there. _Don’t. He’ll use it against you. Sensei will hate you if you cross that line._

Instead he released the hold and clapped his hands on Robby’s ears. _That should stun him._ He stood back and waited as Robby somehow stumbled to his feet. _Time to finish this. Strike hard._

Robby was unsteady and disoriented, unaware of where Miguel was as he got up and turned around. Miguel swung his foot up, right between Robby’s legs and found his target in one go. Robby’s eyes bulged and he let out a choked sound before grabbing his jewels and falling back to his knees. _That’s it. I win. He has no fight left in him._

Miguel grabbed him by the hair, stopping him from falling over and yanked them up to make Robby face him. His eyes were dazed and unseeing, mouth open in pain as he clutched himself between his legs. Miguel pushed that face into his crotch, rubbing his erection on the lips and the cheeks.

“Feel that?” He asked, enjoying the sensation of through cotton. “You are gonna be my bitch in every sense of the word.”

He let the hair go and Robby fell face forwards, still in too much agony to say or do anything, still gasping for air and retching. Miguel had won, but he wasn’t done dishing out pain. _Time for no mercy, bitch._

* * *

Miguel watched his defeated opponent closely and spasm of pain wracked through his body, making every muscle ripple. Miguel felt a stab of jealousy looking at them. His own growth had been somewhat wasted during his recovery – yet another thing Robby had taken from him. _He looks strong, but all that is just for show. There is no power behind them. Even with the muscle loss, I’m stronger than him._

Miguel undid the knot around his waist and pulled off his black belt. He took off the now loose gi, letting it fall to the floor before getting on top of Robby’s bare back. Robby was too out of it to notice as Miguel looped the belt around his neck twice around his neck before planting his butt on the small of his back. He tightened the noose and yanked back.

Robby guttural sound as his spine was bent unnaturally backwards. His hand scrabbled at the belt around his neck, looking for purchase but Miguel gave him none. He rubbed his butt on the small of the back, up and down, increasing the pressure and the pain. Robby was choking, gasping for breath, his struggles getting weaker. He was passing out. _Not gonna make it that easy on you._ Miguel released the fabric, letting him fall down wheezing and coughing.

His hands were at his throat now, so Miguel reached under his waist to undo the button of his shorts and pull down the zipper. He got up, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the shorts and the underwear inside, yanking them both down in one go. He threw them aside and gave a little kick to the pale ass before him, watching it jiggle.

Miguel grabbed him by the hair next, pulling him up, up, until he was half-standing, half-kneeling against him. Green eyes looked up at him, in pain, begging, pleading, but Miguel had no mercy left to give.

“Lick.” He ordered. “Put that mouth of your of yours to some good use.”

For a moment, it looked like Robby didn’t understand him. Then his lips parted and his tongue peeked out, flicking against Miguel’s nipple. The act of submission made his cock jerk in his pants. _This is it. This is where you belong. I’m the stronger one here. I have all the power and you… you are nothing. You deserve every bit of this and more._

Miguel moved the face around by the hair, making Robby lick off the sweat on his torso. The boy had no fight left in him. One of his hands was still clutching his junk – though whether it was still due to pain or if he was trying to hide his shame, Miguel did not know. The other was flat against Miguel’s hip, supporting himself.

The tongue went everywhere, Miguel made sure of that. Soft, scared, kitten-licks soaking up every drop of sweat. He went from the armpits, across the chest, tongue swirling around the nipples. Then one the ribs, Then lower, tracing each of his abs through the grooves. And then lower, down the trail until, once again, Robby’s face was at his crotch.

“You know what to do.” Miguel said.

Robby did. The hand at the hip moved inward, undoing the string and letting his pants slide down the legs. Miguel stood there, erection tenting out from his compression shorts, the head outlined by the wet spot in the front. Robby licked that spot and then sucked at the cock-head through the fabric, swallowing the precum leaking out of him. His hand was back at the waistband, hesitantly trying to pull the shorts down.

Miguel slapped him across the face, sending him reeling back on the ground.

“Did I say you could do that?”

Robby just looked up at him in fear.

Miguel surveyed his foe. Even bruised and beaten, he still looked good. Pain still coursed through his body, making those muscles ripple. No matter how much Miguel pounded him, he didn’t think he’d be able to take that beauty away. _Well, if I can’t destroy it…_

He pulled off his shorts before climbing on top of his prone enemy. He trapped the muscular arms between his legs and thighs and sat on his chest backwards, pushing his ass in Robby’s face. He noticed then that Robby was hard too – not full mast, but his cock was heavy and flaccid across his stomach. _What kind of sick freak gets off on being beaten up?_

“Think Sam would still want to be with you if she saw you like this?” Miguel asked scornfully. “Think your dad would still love a loser like you?”

Robby let out a muffled groan right into Miguel’s crotch, which made his cock jerk. _Bitch in every sense of the word, right?_ He rubbed himself on that face, letting Robby inhale the sweat and the musk between his legs. Robby was making muffled sounds, trying to breath, but more he tried, the more of Miguel’s scent he got. It was making Miguel’s dick drool onto the chest below.

Miguel thrust his fist right into the abs, knuckles digging deep into the slack muscles. Robby’s legs jerked at the impact and his cock filled up a little. Miguel did it again and again, hand smacking against the skin, making it redder as his victim’s dick got harder. Robby was moaning now, right into Miguel’s ass and it was driving his crazy. He used his fingers to dig into the muscles until he saw the pink, mushroom head spurt out some precum.

“You are freak, you know that?” Miguel said, grabbing his rod with one hand and bending it sideways painfully. The other hand applied a claw to the balls, almost crushing them in his hand. “Maybe I should do this instead. Instead of breaking your arm, I’ll break your cock off and smash your balls. You’ll still make it to the tournament, but as a girl.”

Robby bucked and struggled under him, trying to get free, to save his manhood. Muffled noises came out of his mouth and he might’ve been begging for mercy, but Miguel didn’t know.

“And you can’t do anything about it, can you?” Miguel laughed. “I can rip it off and you can’t do anything to stop me.”

Then he felt it, a swipe of a flat tongue against his taint. He let go of his victim’s privates in surprise. Then he felt it again, this time, closer to his asshole. The third pass swiped over the target and Miguel almost jumped off. They came then, one after the other, licking up all the sweat and the musk there. Miguel could feel the tongue swirling around wetting the soft hair between his legs and around his pucker.

This was his way of earning mercy, Miguel realized. He was trying to please him enough for it. _And he is enjoying it._ Robby’s cock was still hard in his loose grip. _No- he doesn’t get to enjoy this. This isn’t about making it good for him._

Miguel started jerking Robby off, hard and fast, almost tugging the dick off. He spat on his palm for smoother movement and his hand was almost a blur. He ignored how Robby bucked and arched into his hand. It didn’t feel good to him, Miguel knew that and it wasn’t supposed to. This was about humiliating him.

He kept jerking off the cock, hard, not giving Robby a moment of respite. He moved his other hand through the muscles, fingers still digging in painfully and making twitch every time. He could feel desperate breaths against his balls, though the tongue still reached out to touch him now and then. He pushed his ass back harder, pushing Robby’s nose into him, making his enemy breathe him in. He was determined to wring out the most painful orgasm out of the boy under him

Robby came in spurts when Miguel pinched and twisted a nipple between his fingers. The shots landed on Miguel’s abs, then on Robby’s chest, until the last ones drooled out weakly onto his stomach. Robby was sobbing now. Miguel could feel the tears between his cheeks and it made him leak harder.

“Think I’m done now?” He said. “Think again.”

Miguel got up, finally letting Robby take a deep, sobbing breaths as he gathered up the cum with his hand. He gave his wrecked opponent one last derisive look before roughly turning him over. He spread the cheeks under him with one hand, while letting the jizz flow down the other between the valley.

Miguel grabbed his hair to hold him in place, before roughly shoving two slick fingers into him. Robby yelped and tried to escape the intrusion, but he had nowhere to go. Miguel pushed in and out, spreading and scissoring, ignoring all the wriggling and squirming under him. He pulled out to gather more of the fluid, from his own abs this time and went back in with three fingers this time. He hooked them inside and pulled up – lifting Robby up by his asshole, until he was kneeling again. He repositioned himself behind him then, getting ready for the finale.

Robby still had the belt wrapped around his neck and Miguel grabbed the ends, pulling them taut, before positioning his cock at the entrance. He used it to keep his enemy in place and his mushroom head breached the ring of muscle. He thrust in hard, bottoming out in one move and groaned at the slick heat surrounding him. Robby let out a choked scream, scrambling forward, trying to escape, but only managed to tighten the noose around him.

Miguel slammed into him, again and again in a wild frenzy, loving the sobs and whimpers coming from his defeated foe. He felt the muscles go lax around him and yanked the belt harder to make Robby clench around him again. He rode him like a bronco, using the belt as reins and slapping the ass under him till it turned red, grunting with each thrust. _I’m gonna break him with this. He’ll NEVER even dare to look me in the eye again. He’ll never challenge me again, not after this. If I tell him to drop to his knees and suck me off, he’ll do it._

He came hard, spilling inside Robby. He stayed in there until his cock was done pulsing and cut Robby loose, letting him fall back to the floor. He shoved one finger back inside again and pulled it out, examining it. _No blood. Not this time._

* * *

Suddenly Miguel felt extremely tired. All the exertion of the past half an hour caught up to him instantly. His body trembled as he fell backwards against the side of the couch. He felt dizzy and took a deep, calming breath trying to clear his head.

Robby was still lying down, on his front, but he was looking at Miguel. His face was red and tear-streaked, but he was breathing evenly now, more smoothly than Miguel was at the moment and his eyes were staring at him blankly.

“So, feel better now?” Robby asked, evenly, not a trace of fear in his voice.

_Do I?_ The boiling anger was gone. So was the frustration crawling under his skin. For one glorious moment, he’d felt strong, powerful, like he used to be. But now that it was over, all he felt was growing dread and shame.


	2. Before

_Forgive him._ That’s what everyone kept telling Miguel. _Forgiveness is the key._

Yes, they saw his suffering. Yes, they sympathized with his frustrations. Yes, they agreed that his anger was justified. Yes, they understood his hatred for the guy. But he should still try to forgive him.

“You have to be the bigger man here, honey.” Carmen told him. “Holding on to a grudge like that will only lead to a cycle of revenge. I don’t want that in your life.”

“It wasn’t his fault Miguel. It was an accident.” Sam pleaded. “I never should’ve kissed you. I’m the one to blame here, not Robby. He made a mistake and he is paying more than his fair share for it.”

“My Sensei told me once that for a man with no forgiveness in his heart, life is a worse punishment than death.” Mr. LaRusso advised. “Forgiveness is a gift you give yourself. Let go of your anger. You won’t be happy again unless you do.”

Big words and sentiments that meant nothing. They didn’t understand what he was going through – not truly. If they did, they’d be telling him to get even, get revenge, get justice. They wouldn’t be telling him to get over it. You do not get over something like this.

Did they truly not understand what Robby had done to him? It was more than a kick over the railing – a lot more. The terror he’d felt when he’d woken up, not knowing whether he was dead or alive. The fear of not being able to walk ever again – of being trapped in his unmoving body forever. The shame and humiliation of having his mother taking care of him – changing him, cleaning him and worse. The frustration of not having his body doing what he wanted it to. The panic he felt every-time he woke up shaking and sweating from a dream about falling through the air. Did nobody understand that at all?

Robby had taken from him everything he’d valued about himself – his skills, his pride, his dignity, his sense of security. With one move, he’d destroyed all of it. He’d destroyed him. And building himself back up again was pure hell. Robby had put him in hell and he deserved the same. If others actually understood him, they’d have understood that.

Atleast Sensei Lawrence gave it to him straight. He was never the one to bullshit around with big words.

“Miguel, you are like a son to me. But Robby _is_ my son.” Johnny said to him. “And after all the times I’ve failed him… I can’t fail him again. Look, I’m not asking you to forgive him. And I’m not saying you have to like him. But you need to find some way to get past this – some way to be okay with having him around. Because if you don’t, I’m afraid…” He took a deep breath. “I’m afraid that I’d have to choose between the two of you one day. And that’s not a choice anymore. I’m never giving up on my son again. Ever.”

He’d felt his anger rise at that. _You promised me that you’ll ALWAYS be on my side. That’s what you said._ But he could understand that atleast. Parents always take the side of their children, no matter what. That is how it should be. That is what he knew his mom would do for him. Even if Robby was a monster, Sensei Lawrence was still a good person and people like him did not abandon their children. 

So it came down to that choice – either he figured out a way to get past his anger or he came to terms with the fact that Sensei Lawrence would no longer be part of his life. And for him, that was no choice at all – not after how desperately he’d begged him mom to let him back in. He probably wouldn’t be able to forgive Robby right away, but he could fake it till he made it.

But not right away. He was still mostly wheelchair bound when Johnny brought Robby home from juvie ( _Four months? Just four months? How was that fair?_ ). He saw them go into their home ( _Yes, it was their home now, not just Sensei’s_ ), through his window and felt a stab of fear. Maybe it was just his imagination, but in that moment, Robby had looked bigger somehow. More dangerous. No – it _was_ his imagination. Before the school fight, he’d always been so confident of his ability to take him on. But now, after what Robby had done to him, fear was rooted deep inside of him. He was sure if he saw that look on Robby’s face – that look he’d seen right before the world had fallen away – he’d have a panic attack right there and then.

And he would not show Robby any weakness. He would not go to him, pathetic and useless in a wheelchair. He would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he’d broken Miguel.

Sure Sensei said Robby was sorry, that he regretted his actions, but Miguel wasn’t sure about that. The guy was a liar. A sleazy, manipulative, slimebag who’d wormed his way into every aspect of Miguel’s life and turned people against him. Johnny, Sam and he never even gave Miguel a chance with Mr. LaRusso. So no – he wouldn’t see Robby until he was stronger and he would see him alone then. Maybe the guy actually had changed – maybe his time in juvie, short as it was, taught him about actions and consequences, but Miguel could not be certain of that with Sensei around.

* * *

Miguel got the chance about a month later when he was almost able to walk normally. He still got tired fast and he still had to lean on a forearm crutch, but he was getting better, fast. And he figured this was the right time because even Robby wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack a “cripple”. So when he saw Sensei head out that late morning, he headed over and knocked at the door.

“Dad’s not here.” Was the first thing Robby said to him when he opened the door.

“I know. I just saw him head out.” Miguel replied. “I wanted to talk to you. Clear the air.”

Robby blinked. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.” 

_Is that what Sensei told him? To keep him away from me?_

“Can I just come in?” Miguel said. “Just to talk? Promise.”

Robby shrugged and let him in. _So far so good._ Well, not all good. Robby had had a late morning, apparently. He had answered the door in just his boxers. And he _did_ look bigger. Granted Miguel had never seen the guy shirtless before, but he could almost swear that those muscles didn’t bulge like that.

“So?” Robby said, inviting Miguel to sit on the couch with his hand.

“So…” Miguel replied, accepting the offer. _So, shouldn’t you be apologizing to me? Getting on your knees and begging my forgiveness? Unless you are not really sorry after all._

“You wanted to talk.” Robby reminded him. “So talk.”

_Okay, you got this. You’ve practiced this speech a thousand times. You know what the right words to say are and you can say them even if you don’t mean them._

“Right.” Miguel nodded, taking a deep breath. “I think we should try to put the past behind us. Start over. I know we didn’t start on the right foot and that was kind of my fault. And I know that you weren’t… completely in the wrong for what happened.” That last part was hardest to get out. “But, things got really messed up and way out of hand. And I think the best thing we can do is let bygones be bygones and just try to get along.”

“Get along?” Robby was giving him a considering, calculating look. “Go on…”

_Isn’t that enough?_ “I just want to bury the hatchet, alright?” _Yeah. In your face._ “I don’t want something like this to happen again.” _Unless it’s to you._ “And so… I’m gonna forgive you for what you did – for what happened.” _There. Fake it till you make it._

“You forgive me?” Robby said in a measured voice. “Even after that?” He nodded his head towards Miguel’s cane.

Miguel couldn’t keep his jaw from clenching or his nostrils from flaring at the reminder. _Dude, can you not be an asshole about this?_

“Yes.” Miguel replied, putting on his best fake smile. “I forgive you.”

Something changed in Robby’s face, like he had just come to some decision.

“When the fuck did I ask for your forgiveness?” He said with a smirk.

Miguel blinked. Once. Twice. “Sensei said…”

“I told dad what he needed to hear. Like I did with Mr. LaRusso.” Robby scoffed. “You make the right noises and people give you what you want. And I don’t want anything from _you_.”

_I knew it. I **knew** it. He is an asshole. _“So what? You wanna start this shit all over again?” Miguel asked, mouth twisting in anger.

“I didn’t want to start shit in the first place.” Robby said, thinking about it. “I was just… going after what I wanted. Things did get kinda out of hand…”

“But you don’t regret what you did?” Miguel was breathing hard now. “Did you want to do this?”

Robby laughed at that. “Did I want to end up in juvie? No. But I _did_ want to take you out. I _wanted_ to hurt you. Wasn’t going for something this bad, but hey… shit happens.”

_Shit happens? All this and that’s all he has to say? Shit happens? He’s more than an asshole – he’s a psycho. How can nobody see that?_

“You are right about one thing though.” Robby said, getting up. “We do need to start over. I can’t afford to get in this kind of mess again.”

He was looming over Miguel and Miguel shrank back in fear. _Shit, if he does something to me now…_ But Robby just looked down at him derisively.

“So here’s how it’s gonna work.” He said. “You stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.”

_Stay out of his way?_ “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“To start off, I’m getting Sam back. I won her over once and I’ll do it again. I’ll tell her how sorry I am and how I want to make things right.” Robby was smiling down at him. “You just stay away from her. Go back to your own psycho girlfriend.”

_Sam? No – I can’t let her date this monster._ “She doesn’t love you.” Miguel said firmly. “She’ll never love you.”

“Yeah, heard that one before. Not from her though. Not in all the times she visited me in juvie.” He smirked as Miguel’s eyes widened at that. “Didn’t tell you about that, did she?”

Miguel just glared at him, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I can give her what she wants. Don’t think you are going to be much of a competition now.” Robby’s smiled widened as he jerked his head downwards. “I mean, does that even work?”

Miguel looked down at his hand. _The cane? What?_

“Not that, you moron.” Robby laughed cruelly. “I mean that sorry thing between your legs.”

Miguel flushed in embarrassment when he realized what Robby was talking about. _He doesn’t know. He can’t. Sensei would never tell him. And there is nothing to tell. It was working again and doctor said it’d regain normal function in no time. Keene is just taking easy shots._

“Yeah, thought so.” Robby seemed to take his silence for agreement. “Don’t think you can fight worth a damn any more either. That’s the only reason my dad ever gave a shit about you. He feels sorry for you now, but he’ll get bored soon enough. Now that he has his real son back.”

_If I have to choose… No, Sensei wouldn’t._

“Still managed to kick your ass.” Miguel replied, getting in a shot of his own.

“I’m not the one on crutches.” Robby just brushed that off. “Think you’ll ever get off them?”

_Some permanent damage… Never regain full mobility…_

“I showed you mercy…” Miguel could barely contain himself. _Don’t give in. He wants a reaction. So he can tell Sensei and ruin things between you._

“That was dumb. Bet you won’t make that mistake again.” Robby scoffed. “Not like you’ll ever get a chance again. So just, stay out of my way or I’ll put you back in a wheelchair. For good this time.”

* * *

The cane swung before Miguel knew what he was doing and struck Robby square in the face. His head whipped to the side at the impact and he fell down, groaning in pain.

_Crap. What did I do? He’s gonna kill me now and say it was self-defense. He’s getting up… Don’t let him. Keep him down._

He brought the cane down again with a CRACK! across the bare back. The third SMACK! was across the back of the thighs making Robby yelp. The fourth right on his ass. The fifth on the side of his ribs. The next one on the other side. Miguel lost count after that. He just rained them down again and again, one after the other, until Robby was lying motionless, moaning in pain.

Miguel stood back, surveying his work with sick satisfaction. Angry red welts were coming up all over Robby’s back and thighs – long and short, some broader, some slimmer. _No, not everywhere. He deserves it. Deserves worse for trying to threaten me. And he is getting up again._

Robby had barely gotten to his knees before Miguel was on him again. He grabbed the back of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees, revealing his round white ass. He pushed him down on the floor again and yanked them off completely. _Right, not everywhere._ Those white globes had reddening patches where Miguel had hit them, but no welts like the rest of him. That needed to be corrected.

Miguel brought the cane down again with a WHACK! right across the cheeks. Then again one for each. Robby wasn’t even moaning anymore, not making even a single sound, but Miguel went on until the whole backside was criss-crossed with red streaks.

His own body was trembling with exhaustion but he hadn’t felt better in months. Not since the “incident”. He felt strong again. Powerful. Not the useless, weak, pathetic loser he’d been since then. He knelt down, putting one knee on the small of Robby’s back and yanked him up by the hair, enjoying showing off his dominance over his nemesis.

“Guess you were right, after all.” He whispered in his ear. “I don’t forgive you. Think I’ll shove this stick down your throat next.”

He hadn’t meant it seriously. Not as a threat. He’d just wanted to see the look of panic in Robby’s eyes. But instead, Robby laughed.

“Sure. Not like you have anything else to shove, you wangless dork.”

Miguel punched him square in the jaw. Robby’s head fell back, so Miguel grabbed his hair, pulled him up and punched him again. He was still laughing, like it all meant nothing to him. Not the punches to his face, not the beating he just took, not his threats, nothing. Like it didn’t even matter. Like Miguel didn’t matter. Like he was too weak and insignificant to actually do any real damage. _Wangless dork? I’ll show him who’s wangless._

He grabbed his head and slammed it against the carpeted floor. _That shut him up._ He fumbled with the string of his trackpants and shoved them down to his thighs, along with his underwear. He was already half-hard, as was normal for him in a fight. He spat on his hand and slicked himself up, stroking himself to full hardness. He spat on other hand and reached between the red cheeks, digging and looking. Robby had gone very still, but he still jerked and grunted when two fingers shoved into him roughly.

Robby swung his elbow back, blindly, hitting nothing but air. When he tried to do it a second time, Miguel was ready. He grabbed his cane from the floor shoved it under Robby’s arm, through the crook of his elbow and over his back. With the leverage on his side, Miguel easily twisted that arm from behind, while pinning him to the floor. His other hand was still in Robby’s ass, fingers past the ring of muscle, spreading and getting it ready. Robby groaned in pain, squirming and trying to escape, but between the two leverage points, Miguel held him in place.

“Still think you can give Sam what she needs?” Miguel snarled, positioning his head at the furled entrance. “You won’t after this.”

_Are you really about to do this? Are you really about to cross this line? Think about it._ He paused for a moment.

“Knew you didn’t have – aaaaarrrgggghhhhh.” Robby screamed as Miguel shoved in before he could finish the sentence. He grabbed his hips to prevent him from escaping and pulled him to the knees before slamming home again.

“You were saying?” Miguel smirked and thrust harder.

He reached down with his hand from the side, looking for Robby’s cock and found it half-hard and swinging like a pendulum between his legs. His face twisted in a smile as the idea came to him. He slowed down his own thrusts and started jerking Robby off.

“Would you look that that?” He whispered as Robby grew hard in his hand. “Bitch likes being fucked after all.”

He kept jerking him off as Robby moaned in both pain and pleasure. He used his leaking precum to slime it up it up and kept sliding his hand up and down the length. Then he let it go and slapped the swinging balls under it twice, making Robby suck in painful breaths and clench around him. He grabbed Robby by the jewels, squeezing them in his hands and yanking them down.

“Think I should rip them off?” He asked, yanking Robby back by his hair with his other hand. “Bet you wouldn’t go anywhere near Sam after that.”

Robby didn’t reply, but his scared breathing was what Miguel had been looking for all along. He let the balls go and went back to jerking him off. He squeezed and tugged at the muscle harder than necessary, harder than it felt good and made Robby spill into his hand with a whimper. The cock jerked again and again as cum slipped between Miguel’s fingers.

He brought his messy fingers up to Robby’s slack mouth and shoved them in, ordering him to lick them clean. Robby complied, softly sucking his own cum off of Miguel’s fingers.

“You are disgusting.” Miguel snarled, now thrusting harder again.

Robby tried to move, so Miguel picked up his cane again, putting it across his throat and grabbing either end. He pulled back, making Robby’s spine curve at an unnatural angel as he slammed in in a frenzy.

Robby was loose around him now, and slick, so Miguel could move with hardly any resistance. His cockhead caught the rim every time he almost pulled out and every slam home made Robby grunt and squeal. His hands were grabbing at the cane, uselessly trying to relieve the pressure on his windpipe and he was making choked sounds while trying to breath. His desperation, the clenching around Miguel’s cock, the ass wiggling against his crotch, trying to get away – it all drove Miguel over the edge as he emptied himself inside his enemy. Spurt after spurt went in and was pushed back and around Miguel’s cock by the smooth channel.

Finally exhausted, Miguel pulled out and let Robby slump back to the floor. He didn’t even have the energy left to keep sitting. He fell back on the carpet, dazed and tired and turned on his side, facing away from his victim.

_What did I just do?_ The realization came sudden, unbidden. _What the hell did I just do?_ He looked down at himself, at his softening dick and saw it shining and covered in slick. A slick with a reddish hue. _Oh God. No. What did I do?_

Miguel could hear Robby shifting, moving, getting up. He tried to do the same but he was too tired. _Oh God – here it comes. He’ll kill me now and no one would blame him this time._ He flinched as a hand touched the back of his neck, fingers running down to his collar. _My scar from the surgery._ He waited for the hand to close around him, to squeeze the life out of him, but it left him instead and never came back. He heard Robby get up and walk away inside. And a few moments later, he heard the sound of shower running.

* * *

_What the hell is going on? Why didn’t he attack? Is he showing me mercy? No – guys like him don’t show mercy._ With shaking hands, he pushed himself off the floor. Somehow he made it to the kitchen with his pants pulled halfway up his ass and his cock still hanging out. He started the faucet, running his fingers under the water and wiping his crotch with them. He watched in growing horror as reddish-pink gunk washed off his hand and went down the sink.

_Run. You have to get out of here. Before he comes out and kills you._

_No – he could’ve done that already._

_You forced yourself on him. Into him. You raped him. You think there is any forgiveness for that._

_No – it wasn’t that. It wasn’t rape. He taunted me. Goaded me. He was asking for it. Begging for it._

_Do you even hear yourself?_

_I-I should talk to him. If he kills me then he kills me. Atleast I deserve it this time._

Miguel picked up the cane and walked into the bedroom leaning more heavily on it that usual. He waited in trepidation on the bed for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. He heard the shower shut down and about a minute later, Robby walked out, wet and with a towel around his waist. He stopped at the bathroom door when he saw Miguel.

“What the hell was that out there?” Miguel demanded.

Robby stared at him emotionlessly. “We had a fight. No big deal.” He deadpanned.

“You call that a fight?” Miguel was aghast.

“You got the drop on me.” Robby shrugged. “Won’t happen next time.”

“I… I…” Miguel stammered, trying to get the word out.

“You fucked me.” Robby supplied casually. “So? You don’t think you were the first person up there, do you?”

_Is that supposed to make it better?_ No, the problem was bigger than that. _Is he insane? Does he not see what just happened? Or am I insane? Did I make the whole thing up in my mind._

But no, the evidence was right there. Even facing him, Miguel could see the ends of the welt peeking through his sides. And there was a gash above his eyebrow and bruises growing on his face. _It’s all a game to him. Some sick, twisted mind-game he is playing with me._ Miguel got off the bed, his head feeling dizzy. He leaned on the cane, almost putting his whole weight on it and felt it give.

_Oh…_ The whole world slowed down for a moment. He saw the metal of his cane bend halfway through. _Right where I pressed it against Robby’s throat. How’s that for karma?_ Everything slid sideways as he felt himself tilt and fall. His free hand reached out to grasp at something but found nothing except air. _I’m falling. Again._ He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain.

It never came. He never hit the ground. Something caught him mid fall – something strong and unyielding that wrapped around his waist while something else was under his head, stopping his neck from getting a whiplash. He opened his eyes and he saw Robby above him, green eyes looking down on him. For a moment, he thought he saw fear in them, but it was gone when he took a closer look. Slowly, gently and inexorably, Robby pushed him back to his feet, not letting go until he was steady on them again.

_Strong. He is strong to catch me that easily. And fast. He was a few feet away and still managed to react and get to me before I hit the ground. How the hell did I ever beat up a guy like him? Did he… let me? Why?_

“What the hell was that?” He asked.

Robby didn’t look at him. He turned away, bending over to pick up the towel that had slipped off. Miguel could see his whole backside now, red welts that would be yellow and purple soon. He could feel guilt bubbling up inside him but pushed it down and turned to anger instead.

“Hey, I asked you a question.” He said angrily, putting the bottom of his bent cane against Robby’s chest as the turned around. He was steadier now and he pushed Robby back against the wall with the stick.

“What the hell are you playing at?” He asked again. “How did you move that fast?”

“Instinct?” Robby replied, his eyes still giving away nothing. “Adrenaline, I guess.”

_Instinct? Instinct to save me? To save the guy who just violated you?_

“Bullshit.” Miguel said. “If you can move like that, why would you let me rape you?”

Robby smirked at that. “You realize that it’s not rape if I let you, right?”

_Got him_. “So which is it? Did you let me or did I rape you?”

His eyes were blank again. “You didn’t rape me.”

“Why would you let me do anything at all? Why would you let me hurt you like that?” Miguel was breathing heavily now.

“Because you needed to.”

_Mindgames. Lies. It was always the same with this guy. He got in your head and made you do things you didn’t want to. Things you hated._

_Did you hate it? Didn’t you enjoy it – feeling strong? Feeling powerful? Feeling in control again?_

“What the hell do you know about what I need?” No, that wasn’t the right question. “How the hell did you know what I was going to do? Do you know what I’m gonna do now?”

Robby stared at him blankly, not answering. Miguel moved the end of his stick downwards, until it was pressing into Robby’s soft cock. He pressed deeper, against the balls as a threat.

“Answer me.”

“I didn’t. I didn’t know what you were going to do.” He sighed and took a deep breath, moving the cane away with one hand. “Look, all I knew was that you were lying about wanting to forgive me. You were – are – still pissed off about what happened. More than ever. And that anger can just eat away at you from the inside.”

_No, that’s a lie. Another lie. I was trying to forgive you. I really was._

“How would you know how I feel?”

“Because I’ve been there.” Robby replied. “Because I’ve felt the same. People talk about forgiveness but it’s not that easy. They talk about letting it go but sometimes you just can’t. You can suppress it, but it just festers and grows inside you. Until you can’t stop it anymore and it comes out on all the wrong people.”

_No that’s… that’s true. He had felt like that before, angry, frustrated. And he had lashed out at others – his mom, grandmother, sensei, Sam, his friends – people who were just trying to help him. People who didn’t deserve it. And he had felt so guilty afterwards._

“Look, I really didn’t know what you were going to do. So I pushed you.” Robby continued. “Either you’d have risen above it or you would’ve let it out on a safer target. Either way, you’d have gotten what you needed.”

Miguel stared at the other boy. “Why didn’t you just say you were sorry?” _He was sorry, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t be thinking about what I needed unless he was, right?_

“What difference would that have made?” Robby looked genuinely confused by the question.

He was right. Miguel had thought the same thing before – sorrys don’t actually do anything. They don’t heal you, they don’t make the fear go away, they don’t get your friends back. All they did was make the guilty party feel better and… Robby didn’t deserve that. And he knew it.

_Does he… no, it couldn’t be. But does he actually understand me? He gave me exactly what I needed to feel – strong, safe, powerful. My worst enemy and he understands me better than those who actually love me._

“So what?” Miguel asked. “You offering to be my punching bag?”

Robby shrugged. “If that’s what you need.”

“How the hell would that work?” _No – If people found out…_

“Up to you.” Robby shrugged again. “Just come to me when you feel like letting it out. It’s fine. I can take it. Just some advice - stay away from the face next time. You don't want dad finding out about this.”

_This is crazy. This is crazy, right? Does he actually think I’d agree to something like this?_ Miguel watched in stunned silence as Robby got dressed – long-sleeved shirt and jeans to hide any evidence of the morning. Except for the face. _See? It IS crazy. People would see that and know – they’ll know what I did._

Miguel was so busy watching Robby move to the kitchen that he didn’t hear the key in the lock. He did hear the door open and saw Sensei come in. He looked surprised to see Miguel there.

“Miguel? What are you – ROBBY?” He shouted as his eyes fell on his son’s face. “What the hell happened?”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. This is it. The part where he is forced to choose._ Johnny was already in front of Robby, lifting his chin up to get a better look at the bruises.

“What happened?” He asked again, looking at Robby. And then he turned to Miguel, accusation and anger clear in his eyes. _Shit._

“It’s fine, dad.” Robby replied. “I gave Miguel a freebie. To settle things between us. And he took it. So we are even now. Right Miguel?”

Miguel nodded dumbly. Sensei was still staring at him, looking between him and Robby. _He wasn’t buying it was he? Look at those bruises. They didn’t come from just one punch – that was obvious._

“Dad, it’s cool. Really.” Robby said more firmly. “Let it go.”

_Robby is covering for me. He is covering for ME? Why? Why wouldn’t he just tell Sensei the truth, show him his back? That would be enough to make Sensei hate me – to make Sam and everyone else hate me. No one would care that he actually deserved it._

“Alright.” Johnny nodded. “Just this once.” He looked at Miguel sternly. “Just this once, right? This is not going to happen again.”

Miguel nodded again and his eyes met Robby’s. _This isn’t over, those eyes said._ And Miguel didn't know whether he agreed or not.

* * *

_This is wrong._

_This is wrong._

_This is wrong, This is wrong. This is wrong._

Miguel told himself that a thousand times. Every time that need bubbled inside of him. Every time he felt is anger rise, his frustrations overwhelm him. He tried to find a different outlet – exhausting himself on an actual punching bag – but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t make him feel powerful. It didn’t make him feel safe or like himself again. Only Robby did that.

They got better at it. Robby got better at pretending to be the asshole, talking smack, goading Miguel, pushing his buttons. He got better at pretending to put on a good fight, at letting Miguel think he was actually winning until he was. And Miguel got better at dishing out pain. At lying to himself. Getting the anger out always made him feel better – even with the guilt that came afterwards. He promised himself that it’d be the last time every time, but then he felt the need rise again and always came back for more.

_What am I doing?_ He asked himself once as he rammed his cock down Robby’s throat. He saw the teary green eyes full of fear and pain looking up at him. _What am I becoming?_

He felt anger rise in him again – at himself this time and pushed Robby away. He stepped back and stumbled, forgetting about his pants pooled around his ankles. In a flash, Robby was on him, hands on his thighs, supporting him until he regained balance and pushed him away again.

“NO!” Miguel shouted. “I won’t let you do this to me.” _Yeah, right! HE is doing it to YOU._ “I won’t become a monster. I won’t become like… like you.”

Robby just looked at him sadly from the floor. “Isn’t that why we are doing this? So that you wouldn’t become like me?”

That was the excuse he gave himself every time. That if he couldn’t suppress it, then better to let it out on the right person than the wrong one.

“And you are the right person?” Miguel asked.

“Aren’t I?” Robby replied.

Yes, that’s what he held on to. And it wasn’t like this was going to go on forever. The gaps between their “trysts” were growing longer – even as the trysts themselves grew more violent and cruel. One day, Miguel would wake up and just not feel the need anymore. Or one day, Robby would decide that enough was enough and kick his ass for real. Or one day, Sensei would find out about all the bruises and cut him out of his life altogether.

Until then… well, he’d done it a hundred times already. What difference would hundred and first make?

“Crawl back here and finish sucking me off.”


	3. After

This wasn’t forever. Just until he was stronger. This need – this compulsion was born of weakness. Robby had made him weak and he needed to feel strong. That’s why he did it. And once he was strong again – stronger than Robby – he wouldn’t feel the need anymore. He’d stop then and things would go back to… normal?

There was a point – some nebulous time during their sessions – where it stopped being pretend. When Robby was beaten down enough to actually be weaker than Miguel. When he became incapable of stopping Miguel even if he wanted to. And that point was getting closer and closer to the start. Soon, it’d be at the start and there would be no need for pretend anymore.

The day was getting closer – Miguel could feel it. He was training with Sensei again and he was getting stronger. He still wasn’t allowed to participate in the tournament, but he knew he was getting back to his old self. He might never be as good as he used to be – but it’d still be good enough.

He was better than Robby before. And he’d get there again. Robby would fight him for real one day and he’d beat him. Prove for once and for all that he was the stronger of the two. And on that day, he’d show mercy once again and this sick, twisted game they played would end for good. And the day was getting closer, he could feel it.

What a load of utter bullcrap, right?

* * *

He could see it so clearly now that he couldn’t believe he’d ever been so blind. Robby was strong. Stronger than he’d been before. Stronger than Miguel could hope to be now. Stronger than Miguel had been at his prime. In fact, it looked like he was stronger than Miguel could’ve ever hoped to be, even without his injury.

He hadn’t noticed at first – not until the end of the second match. Robby had won both matches just barely by a single point and Miguel had felt a sense of satisfaction at that. _He’ll never make it to the finals if he is barely winning at this point. And I won against the last guy without losing a single point last year. He was slow and sloppy – he should’ve never landed a hit._

And then he saw it – both matches following the same pattern. Robby scored the first point and his opponent the second. Robby scored again and his opponent made a comeback. And then Robby won the final bout. That could not be a coincidence. Miguel decided to watch the next match more closely.

It was subtle. It was something you wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for it specifically. There was always a small shift, a small movement as the opponent’s hit landed. _He’s rolling with the punches. But you don’t do that unless you are expecting it. And if you are expecting it, that means… Shit, he is letting them hit him. He’s letting them score points and deliberately winning with a narrow margin._

Miguel could see why. It was the same as what adults did with kids – letting them almost win at the game to give them a sense of accomplishment. To not humiliate them. And it was working. The opponents didn’t notice and they genuinely felt like they had a chance. They felt like they fought a good match and respected Robby more for it. _Maybe he is being a good guy here – winning without humiliating your enemy. Making him your friend instead. That’s honorable, right?_

_No – that’s not the point._

_Exactly how strong do you have to be in order to control the match like that?_

And it wasn’t just with the points. As expected, Kreese’s students tried to fight dirty. Taking shots that were meant to hurt or take him out without scoring any points. Kicks aimed at the knees or the back or the balls. But Robby always frustrated those attempts – neither letting them land nor letting them disqualify the opponent. Once you saw it, you couldn’t unsee the truth.

One after the other, the opponents fell to him the same way – Aisha, Xander, Hawk – until he was left holding the trophy. Miguel realized the truth with growing dread. _I’m never going to be this strong. No matter how hard I train, I could never have controlled matches like this. This is what he has been doing all this time with me. And will keep doing._

_What the hell did Sensei and Mr. LaRusso teach him? How did they train him to make him this good?_

* * *

He decided to ask them when he saw them in the parking lot, talking to each-other. Sensei Lawrence was holding Robby’s trophy to take home, but Robby was nowhere in sight.

“He said he needed some time alone.” Johnny told him when he asked. “Some time to think about the future.”

_More like he didn’t want to shower with the others. To hide the beating I gave him last week._

“You two did great with him.” Miguel genuinely meant that compliment. “Guess having two Senseis really makes a difference, huh?”

“You could have that too.” Daniel said. “The offer still stands.”

That’s right – he’d offered to train Miguel before. Miguel had declined out of loyalty to Johnny, but if they could both train him…

“Are you sure?” His spirits were already rising. “I’d get better than Robby in no time, you know?”

Johnny laughed and clapped his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m sure you will.”

But Mr. LaRusso just shook his head sadly and said, “I hope not.”

_Right. Ofcourse you don’t want me to be better than your favorite student._

“Hey, don’t be so sure of that.” Johnny said smiling. “Miguel here is a real hard worker.”

“I know, It’s just…” Daniel looked sad for some reason. “The way Robby is now, you can’t get there with training alone. You have to go through hell to be that good. The way he fights, it reminds of Mr. Miyagi. And I’ve never seen a better fighter in my life.”

_Hell? Yeah, I know something about going through that._

“Yeah, I remember that guy.” Johnny said, reminiscing. “He beat Kreese up without throwing a single punch.”

“How?” Miguel asked. _That’s impossible._

“He just kept moving out of the way and let Kreese, smash into stuff.” Johnny was smiling at the memory.

“I asked him the same thing once – if I could ever be as good as him.” Daniel continued. “And he told me the same thing ‘I hope not’. Mr. Miyagi had to go through war to become that good. Living months on an end like that, on edge, where a single mistake could mean the difference between life and death – it does something to you. To survive that, either you get that good, that much in control or you go crazy. Either way, it’s not worth the price.”

“Robby didn’t go to war.” Miguel objected.

“He went to juvie.” Johnny replied, also dejected now. “That was a war of a different kind. He had a target on his back after the school fight and he didn’t want to hurt anyone. He had to sleep with one eye open, always on the lookout for the next attack. LaRusso is right.” Johnny shook his head too. “Maybe you can’t get there with training alone. Maybe you do have to live with your life in danger for that. And I hope to God that you never have to go through that.”

No. They were wrong. They had to be.

_I went through hell. I suffered. I was miserable. I almost died. Robby got what he deserved._

_Doesn’t mean it wasn’t hell. You were safe. You had people all around you that kept you safe. He was in there all alone – surrounded by enemies._

_He doesn’t get to profit from it. He doesn’t get to come out better for having hurt me._

_You heard them – whatever he gained from it wasn’t worth the price._

_It WAS worth it. He got to be the winner. He defeated them all and got the trophy. He gets to be happy now._

_Did he look happy to you? Did he look happy when he accepted the trophy or refused to make a speech? He had the same blank look he always has. Has he ever looked happy to you ever since he got back? He hasn’t only been through hell, he is still there. A happy person wouldn’t let you do what you did to him._

_No – no, I’m in hell too. I’m miserable too._

_Are you? Your mom spending time with you, trying to distract you. Yaya making your favorite food until you get bored of eating it. Your friends bringing over schoolwork and talking about shit almost every day. Sensei spending hours by your bedside. Every little bit of progress you’ve made so far. Didn’t all of it make you happy? You think Robby had that?_

Miguel leaned against the wall, exhausted. What was happening? Was he feeling sorry for Robby? He wasn’t supposed to do that. He was supposed to revel in his misery.

_Robby is still in hell. And so am I. Except, I’m the demon torturing his soul._

* * *

_Are you doing this again? Are you seriously doing this again?_

_No - it’ll be fine this time. He doesn’t know it’s me. And I have to see this for myself._

The locker-room was completely empty, except for the sound of a single shower running. Miguel had been quiet as he came in and headed towards the sound. He’d watched Robby there, standing under the spray, forehead against the tiles in front of him and eyes closed. He stood still, letting the hot water flow down him in rivers.

Miguel had stood there, undecided for a moment. He saw the boy before him, the fading bruises from last week. On his back, on his thighs, on his ass. And inside, where he couldn’t see, between those round cheeks. Miguel ducked aside, standing by the door. _I have to know the truth, once and for all. I’ll tackle him when he comes out and he’ll defend instinctively. And I’ll know. There will be no more pretense from here on out._

_And what then?_

_Then…_

Miguel didn’t know what came after. All he knew was that Robby didn’t deserve this – this hell he’d put him through.

Sam had been right after all. They all had. Things could’ve just as easily been the opposite. Robby was fighting to hurt Miguel – but he had wanted to hurt Robby too. He had attacked Robby first. He had never acknowledged that fact before. Anything could’ve happened back then – one wrong punch leading to a concussion and aneurism, one wrong kick leading to a broken rib puncturing the lung. Any of that and he’d have been the one in juvie, fighting for his life.

Robby ended up paying too high a price for his mistake. And he was still paying it.

_And what should your price be – after what you did all these months?_

Miguel closed his eyes and prayed. _I hope I never have to find out. The only thing I can think of is to make this better somehow. Help him to make up for hurting him. Like he has been doing for me all this time._

He heard the shower shut-off and got ready. Wet footsteps drew closer, just stopping short of the door.

“Can we not do this today, Miguel?” Robby asked, standing there in his towel.

_Oh, he is good._ Miguel stepped around, facing him. “You said anytime I needed it, right?”

He gave Miguel a sad look and then, just like that, the asshole smirk was back. “So, you here to congratulate me on my victory? Better get to it – bet Sam’s waiting for me with my reward. All sopping wet between the legs.”

A few hours ago that would’ve sent him in a rage, but now all he felt was pity. No – more than pity, he actually felt hurt. _How fucked up do you have to be to want this right after your victory._

But there was a game to be played here. So Miguel pushed him and Robby stumbled back. _I didn’t push you that hard, dude. Can’t believe I never saw how obviously fake this was. You showed everyone what they needed to see, right? Including me? But I see the truth now – what I don’t see is what **you** need. _

Robby drew his fist back and swung at him. Miguel didn’t move to block, he didn’t flinch, he didn’t even blink.

The fist stopped an inch from his face.

_No power behind the punches because you were actually trying not to hurt me, right?_ He stepped forward and pushed Robby again. Robby swung back, this time, the punch stopping short of his chest.

“What the hell?” Robby seemed perplexed. “You are supposed to block that.”

“I’m not playing anymore.” Miguel shook his head. “No more pretend. From now on, you fight me for real.”

“Those aren’t the rules.” Robby said.

“I’m changing them.” Miguel shrugged. “Either you fight me for real. Stop me if you can. Or you just let me do whatever I want to you.”

Robby blinked. Then shrugged. “Fine. Whatever. Less work for me.”

Miguel smiled and pushed him against the wall. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. He softly moved his hands down Robby’s body until they reached the towel. He undid it and let it fall to the floor. He touched Robby’s half-mast, stroked it, before moving his hands between the legs. For a moment, Robby melted into the kiss and moaned as Miguel massaged him down there. Then he pushed him away.

“What the hell, man?” He said, angrier now. “What are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to fuck you.” Miguel said with a smirk. “Isn’t that what I always do?”

“Not like this.” Robby said. “You are supposed to be…”

“What? Rough? Violent? Cruel?” Miguel shrugged. “I changed my mind. I wanna do it this way now.”

Robby was breathing heavily now, but Miguel could see more than anger in his eyes. There was fear too. And desire.

“Yeah – we are not gonna do that.” Robby said, picking up his towel and walking out of there.

“Hey! What happened to whatever I need?” Miguel laughed as he walked out.

* * *

He caught up to Robby at the lockers and pushed him against them. For a moment, Robby looked like he was going to push him away, but he changed his mind.

“You are so full of crap, you know?” Miguel said, pressing against him. “All that shit about you giving me what I needed. This was always about what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

Robby had a stubborn look in his eyes. He was still good at hiding his emotions, but right now, Miguel could see through him. “I never said otherwise.” Robby said, trying to look casual. “You wanted it. And so did I. I deserved it.”

“You think you deserved it? That you deserved to suffer?” Miguel asked and Robby gave him a nod.

“Did this happen to you in juvie?” He hadn’t thought about it for months, but it had nagged at him for the past hour. _You don’t think you are the first person up there, do you?_ “Did guys fuck that pretty little ass in there?”

Robby’s eyes widened a little and his lower lip trembled. _This is something he has difficulty talking about._

“You said you wanted to suffer. So tell me about it.” Miguel argued, knowing it would work.

Robby nodded. “Three guys cornered me in the shower my first week there. I fought back, but not that hard. I didn’t want to hurt them – just scare them off. It didn’t work. They kicked my ass. Two of them took turns holding me down while the third fucked me.” Robby said it all in the same tone you’d read a book report.

“Raped you, you mean.” Miguel corrected. “Has it happened before?”

Robby shook his head.

“And after?” Another shake. “Why not?”

“I got better, I guess.” Robby replied. “Better at seeing the signs. Better at fighting them off without hurting them.”

_Just like Mr. LaRusso said._

“Did you enjoy it, that first time?” _You are being cruel now._ “Did you get hard and beg for more? Push your ass back and fuck yourself on their cocks until you came?”

Robby looked ready to cry, but he still held back and shook his head.

“So I’m the only one you enjoy getting raped by?” Miguel asked smirking. “Well, that makes me feel special.”

“Don’t call it that.” Robby said angrily, pushing him back. It wasn’t that hard, so Miguel had to make a show of stumbling back. And as expected, Robby’s hands were on his shirt, holding him steady.

_There is that look – that look of fear. Every time he looked at me with those eyes, he wasn’t afraid of getting hurt, he was afraid of hurting me. And he could’ve, any time he wanted. The guy I was the most afraid of is also the one I’m the safest around._

Miguel smiled and Robby let him go again.

“You know? You are right. I shouldn’t call it that. You wanted it, after all. You may not have said the words but you were asking from it from the start. Weren’t you?” Robby nodded. Miguel continued. “But it won’t be like that anymore. I’m not giving you want you want, I’ll give you what you need. What you deserve.”

He moved in again, going for a kiss, but Robby stopped him this time with his hand on his chest.

“Don’t fuck with me.” He said, through gritted teeth. “I know what I deserve.”

“You think you need to be punished, is that it?” Miguel asked. “For how long? And how much is gonna be enough? Do I get a say in that at all?”

Robby shook his head stubbornly and didn’t answer.

“Okay, I wanna hear you say it.” Miguel tried again. “I want to hear you say you are sorry.”

Robby looked at him. “What good would that do?”

“Don't know. Wouldn’t know unless I hear it.” Miguel replied. Maybe it’d just make Robby feel better, but he needed that. “I still need to hear you say it.”

“I-I’m… sorry.” Robby’s voice broke down. “I’m so sorry. I never should’ve done that. Never should’ve lost control. I’m sorry…” He was crying now and Miguel pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” He grasped his face and looked into the teary eyes. “For real this time. I forgive you.”

Robby’s lips trembled. “Well, maybe I don’t forgive myself.”

“I know. And I’ll find a way to get you there.” Miguel kissed him again and this time, Robby didn’t stop him.

He felt the smaller boy surrender to him, opening his mouth and letting him in. Hands grasped at his shoulders, desperate to hold on. His own moved down the muscled back, undoing the towel along the way and grabbing fistfuls of the buttocks, pulling him in closer. He felt the hard-on rub against his thigh and his own was uncomfortable in his jeans. _This is what he deserves. To feel loved. Somewhere inside, he knows it. He just can’t accept it yet. But I’ll make him. Starting tonight, I’ll make him._

Miguel broke the kiss and started taking his clothes off. Robby was looking at him, still teary eyed, still scared, not fully understanding what was happening. When Miguel stood naked before him, he looked at him in dazed wonder, from his chest that was filling out again, to his recovering six-pack to the straight, hard dick jutting out from his groin.

“I’m changing the rules now.” He said firmly. “I’m not angry anymore – you can see that, right?” Robby blinked and nodded. “Okay – so from now on, when you feel the need, you come to me. And I’ll give you what you need. Like you gave me.”

Robby looked unsure, so Miguel continued. “You feel like you need to be punished, right? Like you deserve pain.” There was the barest of nods, but Miguel saw it anyway. “And you want to stay in control.” A clearer nod this time. “Okay – I’ll give you both, but my way. Trust me.”

He pulled Robby in, kissing him again, but biting his lip this time and smiled when he felt him suck his breath in. He grabbed the wet soap form the locker behind him and moved it between his cheeks, slicking him up. He dropped it once he felt it was enough and searched around with his fingers. He found the puckered opening and pushed in, gently. It resisted and he pushed in harder. _Just a little bit of pain, alright. He needs just this much to make him feel better._

“How bad does it hurt?” He asked as Robby sucked his breath in.

“Not that bad. Not like before.” Robby replied. “I can take more.”

_I know. But you are not gonna._

He waited for Robby to relax around the intrusion before pushing a second digit in. He let Robby kiss him, desperate and needy, while he stroked him with his other hand to distract him. He crooked his fingers, finding that spot that made him moan into his mouth and push into his hand. He spread his fingers apart, pushing them in and out until Robby was breath was one continuous whine and he was clinging on to him.

Robby was begging him, a litany of pleases, by the time Miguel was three fingers deep. He figured it was time. He pulled them out and moved back and for a moment, Robby looked heart-broken. Like he thought Miguel was going to laugh at him and leave him there like that. But Miguel sat on the bench instead with legs on either side.

“You are gonna fuck yourself on my cock.” He told the scared teen. “You are gonna sit on my lap and move yourself. That way, you control how fast it goes and how much it hurts.”

They fumbled with the positioning a little. The logistics weren’t easy to figure out. In the end, Robby knelt with his legs on either side of Miguel’s hips, his knees barely touching the wooden bench while his shins and his weight rested on Miguel’s thighs. Miguel held his cheeks apart and Robby reached down, behind and under himself, grabbing Miguel and guiding him home. That took some time, Miguel’s cock moving along the crack, until it felt the furled muscle and breached it. Miguel loosened his grip and let Robby lower himself onto him, slowly. He resisted the urge to thrust up into the heat and waited until Robby was fully settled in.

Miguel licked the nipple in front of him and rubbed his back, soothing him as he felt him spasm around his cock. Robby took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply as he lifted himself until the bulging head caught at the rim. Then he dropped back down and whimpered as Miguel pressed against something deep inside of him. He did again, faster this time. And faster. And faster, until he was practically bouncing up and down on Miguel’s lap.

Miguel put a hand under his ass, pushing him up with every upward swing. And the other around his cock, letting his motion do the work of jerking him off. Robby threw his head back, moaning in pain pleasure and Miguel’s lips found his neck, sucking a bruise there. They moved lower, down his chest, leaving a trail of marks along the way.

_I won’t last long like this,_ Miguel thought. And he didn’t. Before he wanted to, he was coming inside Robby’s clenching heat, jerk after jerk filling him up. He moaned against, into, Robby’s chest, putting an arm around him and pulling him even closer. He needed to finish this before he grew soft and slipped out, so he started moving his hand along Robby’s cock, gradually increasing the pace.

Robby came about half a minute later, while Miguel was still hard and pressing against his prostrate with every downward slam. His cock pulsed in Miguel’s grip as ropes of cum flew up between then, splattering them both and painting them white.

They both sat there like that, exhausted and unmoving. This time, Miguel held Robby place with his arms around his waist, while Robby wrapped his around Miguel’s neck, foreheads leaning against each-other. Robby leaned in for a kiss, soft and chaste, before going back to catching his breath. Miguel pulled him in closer, their bodies fitting together like jigsaw. He slipped out of Robby, and Robby’s own soft, wet cock rubbed against his abs. He held him there like that for an eternity.

* * *

“I don’t know what to do next.” Robby whispered. “I don’t know how to go on.”

“What do you mean?” Miguel asked. “You just won the tournament.”

“Mr. LaRusso… my dad… they said I needed a purpose. A direction.” Robby confessed. “Focusing on the tournament was supposed to take my mind off things. Stop me from having… thoughts. But now it’s over… I don’t know anymore.”

_He was thinking of killing himself,_ Miguel realized and felt his whole body grow cold. _He was… is still thinking of ending it._ He’d never realized it was this bad. They’d somehow put it off, but now…

_This didn’t change anything. What we just had might’ve helped for a moment, but it didn’t bring him out of the hell he is in. I was an idiot to think it would._

_No – it did change something. Things don’t change overnight. Your anger didn’t go away just like that and this won’t either. But he is telling you now. He is asking for help._

_And I’ll give it to him._

“It’s pretty unfair, you know.” Miguel said, looking up. “That you get to have two senseis and I have to make do with one.”

Robby blinked down at him. “You can start training with Mr. LaRusso anytime you like.”

“No – I want more than that. More than what you have. I want _three_.” His jaw was firmly set. “I want you to train me. Help me get stronger. No more faking, okay?”

Robby looked unsure. “Miguel…”

“You owe me.” That was below the belt, but whatever he had to do. “I used to be stronger than you and you made me weak. You owe me for that. So you’ll train me until I’m stronger than you again.”

Robby still looked uncertain, but he jerked out a nod anyway.

_Maybe this could work. I know I’ll never be stronger than him, but he doesn’t know that. It’ll give him a reason to keep going. And even if it doesn’t last, it’ll buy me some time to think of something better. And to make things better._

* * *

**Aftermath**

_Shit. Stupid. Never go for a roundhouse with this guy. Haven’t you learned that already?_

A hand caught his foot mid-air and simultaneously, a kick to the back of the knee buckled his other leg under him. _Here comes the ground,_ Miguel thought and braced for impact.

It never came. Hands caught him mid-air again, holding him in place. He looked up at Robby looking down at him with that same old fear in his eyes.

“Dude, I’m not falling off the first floor, alright?” Miguel said, both amused and exasperated. “I’m not gonna break my back just because I land on my ass during sparring.”

Robby helped him back up anyway and backed away, looking abashed. “Sorry. Instinct.”

_Instinct to protect me. I know._

“We gotta do something about that.” Miguel said with a stubborn set of his jaw. “Every time you catch me from now on, you gotta take something off. And then you have to keep fighting like that. Think about it – we are alone now, but anyone could walk in at anytime. Mr. LaRusso, your dad, Sam – and they’ll see you like that. Fighting me naked. Your dick swinging between your legs. Your ass spread wide. If you don’t want that, better learn to control yourself.”

Well, that plan was a total failure. As much as you could call Robby being naked and spreading his legs for his boyfriend within five minutes a failure, that was.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
